


Lena is not Frail

by NotAWerewolf42



Series: Mute Lena AU [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lena is an angry gay, Mute!Tracer, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42
Summary: Lena is tired of being treated like glass.A quickie based on a prompt. 'Frail'





	Lena is not Frail

Lena has survived many things. A childhood in the system, the Slipstream, and now her mutism. Each made her a stronger person. So it’s no wonder that she is angry for how frail she is being treated.

Jack acts as though Lena is a kid, Angela constantly asks if she needs help with anything, and Winston has apologized 37 times for forgetting that Lena cannot verbally respond. Even Hana seems to be going easy on her whenever they play games together, as if being mute makes video games more difficult. 

 

It infuriates Lena that her accident changed how everyone treats her. She’s still the same person she always was, and now that she’s learned sign language she can communicate just as well as the rest of Overwatch. She misses having a voice, but that doesn’t mean she’s not strong.

 

When she sees Amelie, waiting out on the balcony that they met on, she tells the assassin her feelings, about her anger and frustration with the way she is being treated.

 

“Lena,  _ ma lionne _ ,” Amelie responds with warmth, “you are the strongest person I have ever met. You supported me when I needed it, and I suspect I am not the only one.” Lena cheeks turn a light pink.

 

“Your…friends,” Amelie continues, still not sure how to refer to her former enemies, “are just returning the support you gave them.” She wraps her arms around the smaller girl’s body. “No one thinks you are frail, my dear Lena.”

 

And finally, in Amelie's embrace, Lena understands. 


End file.
